1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems and information processing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known system allows an application to be downloaded and installed from a web page provided by a web server.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-182309 discloses a technology in which an application description page having displayed thereon a download button (virtual button) for requesting a download of an application, for each of a plurality of the applications held in a server, is provided from the server to a computer device (client device), and is displayed on a display unit of the computer device. When the download button of the application description page is selected, the download is permitted as long as the computer device is supporting the selected application.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-182309, the user cannot identify what kind of applications are registered unless the user browses through the entire application description page. Consequently, there is a problem in that the user may overlook an application useful to the user or an application registered anew.